Porque realmente sabías que nunca había sido tuyo
by manzaniita.paniiqera.d.potter
Summary: Retrospectiva de Hermione desde su primer hasta su sexto año, su confusión al ver besarse a Ron con Lavender. Mal summary, no juzgar el libro por su portada! Lean! :D


_**Ok!...mi más sincera disculpa a la única persona que me dejo un review en mi fatídico intento de primer fic. U_U'' Realmente no lo seguiré mas.**_

_**Por lo tanto y para no quedar mal, haré este one-shot, el cual, siendo sincera, es meramente una adaptación al mundo de Harry Potter (bendita seas tú, J.K. Rowling por haberlo escrito ñ_ñ!!!) de la situación que estoy viviendo en este preciso instante, solo que sin magia *Manzaniita se suena lo moquitos y suspira, sniif! sniif!*, ya saben, Momentos de Reflexión Esporádicos y Totalmente Nostálgicos de Manzaniita (patente pendiente, muuuuuuuy pendiente), pero bueno, juro que le eché ganitas para que no quedara tan feo, y si bien el tema es un poquitin (bueno un muchín) trillado, por favor, sean buenos…. :D**_

_**Así que dejo de molestar y mejor les dejo el fic, esperando que les guste…o por lo menos que no les desagrade tanto xD**_

_

* * *

_

**=Disclaimer: Como ya dije arriba ↑ ****, J.K. Rowling es quien escribió Harry Potter, y por supuesto, ella no soy yo, la verdad me faltan algunos años, me faltan algunos millones y pues tampoco tengo ese sexy acento británico que por suerte heredo ''El Niño que Vivió'' ñ_ñ'' =**

* * *

Porque en realidad sabías que nunca había sido tuyo…

Te confundió por años y lo sabes. Más años de los que quieres aceptar.

Porque seamos sinceras Hermione! Desde aquel momento que lo viste en el anden nueve y tres cuartos llamó tu atención como nadie lo había hecho en tus en ese entonces once años de vida…porque también sabemos que no entraste a su vagón por casualidad. Perfecto, acepto que realmente querías ayudar a Neville, pero él te había dicho que se repartieran en el tren, y ESE vagón, no era la parte que te tocaba a ti, o si?...

Aquel pelirrojo, con más pecas que las que le has podido contar a alguien (tal vez porque son las únicas que te interesan), con la nariz sucia y hablando con la boca llena intentando hacer magia que hasta tú, hija de muggles, sabías que no existía. Aquel pelirrojo se apoderó de tu corazón en ese instante. Aunque no te diste cuenta.

Hasta que claro, te dolió.

Ese Halloween fue el peor/mejor día de tu vida. Peor porque te gritó verdades que, justo como ahora, no aceptabas. Que te envió al baño a derramar tu peso en lágrimas por su falta de tacto. Mejor, simplemente porque ese día, junto a Harry, él mismo le puso solución a tu falta de amigos.

Desde entonces, aunque sus peleas tontas no disminuyeron, no dejaron de ser amigos. Enfrentó sus temores para rescatarte en segundo, además de tolerar dos horas escupiendo babosas cortesía de un insulto hacia ti hecho por Malfoy.

Para entonces ya lo querías…y mucho.

En tercero fue jugar al gato y al ratón, literalmente. Pero después de muchos problemas, todo regresó a la normalidad. Decidiste al fin aceptar que te gustaba más que como amigo.

Cuarto fue probablemente cuando más oportunidades viste de saber si él sentía algo más por ti.

Sus reacciones, sus celos. En especial sus celos te hicieron pensar que, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, SI sabía que eras una chica. Y vaya que chica, decía Ginny cuando hablaban de cómo te miraba en el baile. Si le agregamos lo de Viktor, podemos decir que hasta apostaste que de verdad le gustabas la mínima parte, que el te gustaba a ti.

Oh si Hermione! Ya estabas perdidamente enamorada del idiota de Ronald.

Quinto curso no fue muy significativo. Siempre preocupándose por Harry, por el E.D., por seguir tejiendo gorros, por Ginny y su nuevo novio, por atrapar a los gemelos, en fin, poco tiempo para darte cuenta de lo que sentía o no.

Aunque lograste hacer espacio, para admirar los milagros que hacía el Quidditch en su ya de por si buen cuerpo. No es cierto?

Es que su actitud, contigo tenía gestos que ni con su propia hermana. Porque aunque no dejaba de ser un patán, Ron te cuidaba mas que a ninguna otra persona, o al menos que tu hubieses visto. Para ti era como si un príncipe hubiese llegado a rescatarte, a bajarte de la torre en donde te encontrabas enclaustrada, a llevarte con él para entregarle tu corazón como a nadie podrías hacerlo. Pasara lo que pasara, él seria el único que con solo una sonrisa, te alegrara el día completo; que con un cumplido te hacía sentir la más bonita; que con un ligero roce, lograra que tu estomago se deshiciera en mariposas venidas de quien sabe dónde gracias a una magia que Hogwarts no podrá explicar jamás.

Y es por eso que te atreviste, no Hermione?

Despúes de tanto tiempo, y por medio de otra discusión, lo invitaste a la fiesta de Navidad, esperanzada de que al final de la noche, pudieras probar esos labios que tanto tiempo te venían tentando.

Y aceptó.

Y sentiste que podrías destrozar todos los dementores de Azkaban de tanta felicidad que te embriagaba. Sentiste que tendrías el valor de derrotar hasta el mismísimo Voldemort o de por lo menos escupirle en la cara (el elegido es Harry no tu, recuerdas Herms?). En fin, ese día mandaste a volar todo lo que antes consideraste FELIZ.

Ya aceptaste que ese amor que le tienes no es de 3ero para acá? Muy bien.

Entonces, querida Hermione, por favor explícame que haces aquí, sentada en un aula vacía, ahogándote en tu propio llanto, con la mano temblorosa sosteniendo tu varita que acaba de disparar una horda de canarios a ese pelirrojo que te trae de un ala, sintiendo tu cuerpo estallar del dolor?

Explícame, por qué, si te quiere como crees, esta besando a otra?

* * *

_**No digo, la que no está deprimida? :)**_

_**Pues ese es el fic señoras y señores. Opiniones? Quejas? Algún Silencius para que ya me calle? Todo eso en un REVIEW**_

_**Recuerden que por cada review que dejen se donará un centavo a la Fundación de Manzaniitas Felices, S.A. de C.V.**_

_**Jajaja…nos leemos! Gracias por leer!**_

_**Besos, Manzaniita ñ_ñ**_


End file.
